Wanted
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts was lost. The Order is only barely managing to survive and Hermione and Draco's relationship is still under strain even three years after the Lost Battle and the start of their romance. All characters and locales belong to J.K. Rowling, no infringement intended.


Chapter 1: Winter Winds

Christmastime was the worst for Hermione. Christmastime was when Draco went to visit his family. They were safe where they were and if he were caught they would use the Cruciatus curse on him but he had to go. She kissed him goodbye and he aparated out. She waited by their fire all night until he returned, always long after dark. He aparated right into his arm chair across from her. She looked up at him from her position on the floor. He looked tired, his hair had grown out longer and his eyes had dark circles beneath them.

"They just sat there… for hours." He said. She nodded, it's what they did every year. She understood why. They waited for him to come in, they waited for him to show up, just once. But he never did, or at least they didn't know. He couldn't risk it, so he waited outside the window and watched them instead. He sighed like he did every year and leaned his head back. Hermione stood up, she knew he would fall asleep in that chair so she pulled a blanket over him and gently removed his shoes. She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight… and Merry Christmas." And with that she walked into their bedroom and crawled under the covers.

In the morning Draco woke her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into bed.

"Hey." She said. He smiled at her. "Are you ok?" He nodded. "Are you going to say anything?" He kissed her again. "That didn't answer my question." Hermione complained. Draco just kept smiling and rolled over onto his back. He sighed heavily.

"Christmas day." He said. "Christmas day." He repeated, this time more slowly. Hermione nodded.

"Did you want to go to the Weasely's this year? They invited us again." She said. She found his hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

"I know you want to go… you should. But after… after everything I said back in school and everything my family's done… I don't think I'd be welcome." Draco's hands were cold.

"That's not true." Hermione protested. "They want you there same as me. Please, you haven't gone for the past three Christmases." Draco frowned.

"Potter's gonna be there. He still doesn't trust me." Hermione huffed and sat up on her elbow.

"I'll knock some sense into him then, Draco please." She begged.

"Ok, ok. I'll go this year. Just please don't make me put on the sweatshirt Mrs. Weasley made me. It's bad enough she keeps sending them with you." Draco leaned over to kiss her.

"Deal." She conceded.

Once they had showered and dressed and gotten some breakfast they aparated to the Weasley's. After the attack on their old house the Weasley's had relocated to a safe house. The New Order had been forced to set up hundreds after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco were the last to arrive. Harry jumped up from the couch.

"Hermione!" he hugged her. Draco coughed. Harry stepped back.

"Draco." He said in a lower and more serious tone, he extended his hand and Draco took it. He gave Harry a weak handshake, not wanting to appear a threat. Harry gave him a weak smile in return and eyed Hermione.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked, concern clearly laced in his voice. Hermione nodded and removed her hand from Draco's. She followed Harry off to the side.

"What is it?" she asked, but she knew what he would say. He asked her the same thing every year.

"Are you ok?" his hand reached to touch her arm but she withdrew it from him.

"Enough Harry. I'm with Draco now, I have been for three years now. It's not going to change any time soon, I know you don't trust him but think of all he's done for the Order. How many people he's helped into hiding. Give him a chance!" Harry looked down and his hands fidgeted at his sides.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but after everything he's done before…"

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped. She turned on her heel and walked back to Draco. She linked her arm with his and gave Harry a pointed look.


End file.
